marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game, The Ultimate Spider-Man animated series the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's ''Spider-Man: The Series, Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus, ThunderboltZemo92's The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks Assemble! and DuttPanda's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)]]) as well as other fanfictions (such as thebandragoness's Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs)and YouTube fan series( such as [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8IJgrO_nNqx9X7Ud8TK5jj1tYiOVQ6_8%7C Paradox Pictures's ''The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man] ), yet it gives them a new spin. The first episode will be released around Jeanury of 2017. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. The series will only feature only characters from an adaptation of Spider-Man. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by an electrocuted Oz enhanced spider giving him it's abilities. He used them irresponsibly and which caused his Uncle Ben's death he decided to use them for good. Now he struggles a normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly: May Reilly is the widow of the deceased Ben Parker and aunt to the orphan Peter Parker who tries to take care of him to the best of her ability. * Uncle Ben Parker: Ben Parker is Peter Parker's uncle that raised him along with May Parker in their Forest Hills home when his parents died in a plane crash when they were young. Peter, while competing in a wrestling competition, allowed a burglar to escape as revenge against Sullivan Edwards for not paying him the prize money. The burglar broke into their home and ended up shooting and killing Ben and stealing his car. * Mary Jane Watson: Ana Watson's niece who aunt May wants to set a blind date with despite he hating blind dates. TBA * Need Lee * Harry Osborn * Ana Watson * Jason Macandale * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy): One of Peter's best and only friends along with Harry Osborn. They also love each other even if they don't admit it. At the end of season 2, she is bitten by an Oz spider and becomes the super-hero named Spider-Woman. In the mid season 3, finale she discovers Peter Parker is Spider-Man. * Captain George Stacy * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly) * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin II) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Ant Man(II) (Scott Lang) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch (Jhonny Storm) * Wolverine (James Howlett) * Glory Grant * Jason Ionello * Mr. Davis * Norah Winters * Donald Menken * Leo Zelinsky * Charlie Weiderman * Patch (Frederick Foswell) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Ashley Kafka * Sha Shan * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Spider-Man 20099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Norman Osborn * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Joseph Smith * Bart Hamilton * Dr. Damon Ryder * Roderick Kingsley * Dex * Daniel Kingsley * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce David Banner) ** Black Phanter (T'Challa) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hakeye (Clint Barton) ** Thor Odinson ** Iron Man (Anthony Stark) ** Ant Man (I)/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Fracis Klhun * Seymour O' Reilly * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Officer Vin Gonzales * Captain George Stacy * Sargent Jean DeWolfe * Dr. Ludwig Rinehart * Dr Ted Twaki * Sergeant Stan Carter * Dr. Bromwell * Professor Aron Warren Villains * Green Goblin (????): The mysterious Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City, is one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Venom and Doctor Octopus. He ruthlessly plans to become the reigning crime boss in New York and eventually succeed in trying to kill Spider-Man. It's unknown whether he is Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, or Bart Hamilton. * Kingpin/Big Man (Wilson Fisk): Wilson Fisk is the crimelord that controls the majority of crime in New Work, but after Spider-Man defeats the assassins he sent after him and rejects his offer to get paíd by ignoring his criminal activities, Fisk does a partnership with Norman Osborn to create villains to distract the web-head. * Morbius (Debra Witman) * Proto-Goblin (Nels Van Adder) * Demogoblin * Boomerang (Frederick Mayers) * George Hill * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Lefty Donovan * Spider-Slayers ** Octo Spider/Superior Spider-Man ("Peter Parker" clone/"Otto Octavius" mind patterns) ** Spider-Carnage("Peter Parker" clone) ** Spider-Venom ("clone /"Richard Parker" mind patterns) ** Man-Spider (Carl King) ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) ** Doppelganger ("Peter Parker" clone) ** Spider-Goblin (Jack/"Peter Parker" clone) ** Spidercide ("Peter Parker" clone) ** Cyborg Spider-Man ("Peter Parker" clone) * Scorpion (I) (MacDonald Gargan) * Scorpion (II) (Toxin I/"Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Kraven the Hunter/Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko/William Baker) * Jack'o Lantern (Daniel Berkhart) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) * Vulture (II) (Rainero Drago) * Vulture (III) (Clifton Shallot) * Red Vulture (Jimmy Natale) * Rhino (Alexander O' Hirn) * Shocker (II) (Herman Schultz) * Hydro-Man (Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Grey Goblin ("Sarah Stacy" Gwen Stacy clone) * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Vulturions ** Honcho ** Pigeon ** Gripes ** Senator Woodman * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Charlie Weiderman * Fusion (Mark Markley) * Calypso * Stregon (Vincent Stregon) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Goblin King (Phil Urich) * Menace (Lily Holister) * Mirage * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) * Polestar (Thomas Duffy) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Guardian ("Peter Parker" clone) * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Inner Demons * Spacemen ** Gantry ** Orbit ** Vacuum ** Satellite * Commanda (Catherine D' Antan) * Vermin (Edward Whalen) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Mendel Stromm * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Crusher Hogan * The Queen (Adriana Soria) * Morlun * Eros * The Human Fly (Richard Deacon) * Captain Jupiter/Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Shathra * Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Supercharger (Roland Hilliard) * Joystick (Janice Yanizeski) * White Dragon * Scarlet Beetle * White Rabbit * Scorcher * Beetle (I) (Abner Jenkins) * Beetle (II) (Leila Davis) * Beetle (III) (Janice Lincoln) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Stunner (Angelina Brancale) * Enforcers ** Ox ** Shocker (I)/Montana ** Fancy Dan * Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) * Hobgoblin (?????) * Justin Hammer * Giacomo Fortunato * Jackal (Miles Warren) Episodes Season 1: Learning to Crawl ' *1. [[Changes (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Changes]]: When Peter returns from summer vacation to the new school year just as he is hunted by the Kingpin's Enforcers and meets his first super powered villain, Adrian Toomes gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn, so he decides to take revenge as the Vulture. Can Spidey survive returning to school? *2. ''Benefactor'': As Peter starts working in the Daily Bugle selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man, he is framed by the Chamelon and his crew who only got the costume wrong but managed to "copy" his powers. Now Spidey must clear his name and stop this copycat and arrive home before curfew. *3. ''Wounded'': After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts Kraven the Hunter just when Peter gets his internship at Horizon Labs. But after Spider-man defeats him, Kraven seeks an upgrade and gets turned into a bipedal feline by Miles Warren, the corrupt leader of Horizon Labs. Can Spidey survive the upgraded hunter and get to work with his idols? *4. ''Drained'': When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *5. ''Boisterous'': As Dr. Connors tries testing an electrified Oz lizard serum, the formula is sabotaged by Miles Warren and he is turned into a giant lizard creature and tries to eat all of the Horizon Labs staff including Eddie Brock and Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man and the Horizon staff must now stop him and make a cure before the police kill him. *6. ''Adaptation'': The Kingpin sends one of his his investigators MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (who also used to work for Jameson) to get experimented on by Dr. Otto Octavius (a Horizon Labs scientist who is working with Norman Osborn to create super-mercenaries and is forced by Osborn to experiment on criminals) to become the super-villain know as the Scorpion to battle Spider-Man, just Peter tries studying for his geometry exam. *7. ''Foreshadowing'': As criminal pair named the Jack 'o' Lantern and the Headsman cause mayhem in the city and all of their equipment and powers seem to indicate a connection with Horizon, Peter starts investigating Horizon as he is tutoring Liz Allan. *8. ''Big Problem'': Alexander O' Hirn (a thug who personally wants to get Spider-Man for ruining his criminal operations) gets turned into the Rhino by Octavius and he wants to destroy Spidey just as he has his greatest challenge yet, his aunt arranging for him to go to the dance with the mysterious Mary Jane Watson! *9. ''The Doubt'': When William Baker (Alex's former partner) is feed from jail by the Kingpin as long as he accepts an experiment to make him impervious to damage by giving him a sub dermal armor, however the experiment fails and he is turned into living sand and Baker decides to use these powers for crime which puts him at odds with Spider-Man just as the web-slinger, with MJ's help, builds the courage to ask Gwen to a date. *10. ''Startled'': Peter is successful in getting a date with Liz Allen instead of Gwen but just as he is going to meet her he gets attacked by Montana in a special shock isolating suit and vibration gauntlets designed by Octavius. But when Peter tries punching him he discovers that the suit protects him from harm and is quickly defeated. Can he return the favor? *11. ''The Invisible Hand'': Tired of all the new villains, Peter investigates the mysterious Kingpin but he instead finds Mysterio the Mystic. Believing he is related to him, Spidey decides to get the information out of him. Meanwhile Peter starts noticing something odd about Harry and his new psychologist named Bart Hamilton. *12. ''Antithesis'': After Spider-Man rejects his offer to work for him, Kingpin orders the creation of a clone of Spider-Man to put him out of commission. Can Spidey survive the new Scorpion who is out to assume his identity and knows everything about him? *13. ''Premature Reaction'': While working on the maintenance of an experiment to create super criminals, Dr. Otto Octavius is reminded of his abusive father by Norman Osborn. He starts feeling uneased, but everything takes a turn for the worse once a mysterious figure sabotages his experiment. Octavius survives but his mechanical arms are fused with his body. Blaming Norman and Spider-Man (since he helped save him), he names himself Doctor Octopus and tries getting revenge on all the people who have wronged him just as Peter's school is in a field trip to Tri-Corp where one of the people who wronged him works. '''Season 2: Dark Days *1. ''Fuse'': As the fall formal is finally here, a mysterious figure known as the Green Goblin, who also seems to be related Octavius accident, starts terrorizing a party. But the worst part is that the party is hosted by none other than the Kingpin! *2. ''Explosive Result'': After the Green Goblin escapes, Peter starts looking for him just as his school is attacked by one his minions the mercenary known as Boomerang because there is someone in school who hasn't payed his debt to the Goblin's lieutenant Blackie Gaxton, the person who just so happens to be Liz Allan's brother Mark who Peter needs to protect. At the same time, Harry starts going out with Liz. *3. ''Accomplices'': *4. ''Revealed'':'' *5. [[Twist (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Twist]]: *6. ''Failure'': *7. ''Metamorphosis'': *8. ''Rising Action'': *9. ''Group Therapy'': *10. ''Corruption'': *11. ''Deduction'': *12. ''Aversion Therapy'': *13. ''Analogy'': Season 3: The Clone Saga *1. Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using dragonframe but benspider instead chose monkeyjam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *Benspider has said that each arc will be released as a movie and that each one of the movies will include deleted scenes. *Benspider is still selecting which minifigures to use as each character except for the Burglar and Kingpin's which have already been selected. *There have been 8 rewrites so far. The most current one has made the series a remake of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. Note: all of the non powered Villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting, and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make 1 LEGO stop motion series', seven of them being Spidey series' (''LEGO Web of Spider-Man'', ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', ''LEGO Webspinner: The Series'', ''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series'', ''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, and ''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series''). * One series managed to spin off from the success of both this one and Webspinner; LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series, created by Max Carroll. * There are 8 different Sinister Six lineups ** The first Sinister Six lineup consists of: Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion (clone), Doctor Octopus (leader), Mysterio (Beck), Electro, and Vulture (Toomes). **The second Sinister Six lineup consists of: Beetle (Jenkins), Doctor Octopus, Scorpion (clone), Mysterio (Beck), Sandman, and Kraven. **The third Sinister Six line up consists of: Designs * Spider-Man's design is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series and Todd McFarlane designs. * Doctor Octopus' design is a LEGO version of The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Electro's design is based in his The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Vulture design's based on his Web of Shadows version but with red and black coloring . Easter Eggs * Peter has a Gargoyles poster in his room referencing the writer Greg Weinsman, who worked on both Gargoyles and the'' Spectacular Spider-Man'' animated series. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man. * In many Season 1 and 2 episodes a long black haired man is seen drinking coffee with a skinny man and observing Spider-Man. These characters are confirmed to be both Morlun and Dex. (Note: In season 3 Morlun becomes a main villain.) Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows